1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus of transmitting Acknowledgement (ACK) and Category 0 bits in a Wireless communication System, and more particularly, to process and apparatus of transmitting Acknowledgement (ACK)/NonAcknowledgement (NACK) and Category 0 bits minimizing the usage of base-station resources in both transmission power and time-frequency transmission opportunity for a designated target coverage at a designated bit error rate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two references of the present invention are listed as follows:    [1] 3GPP RAN WG1#48bis Chairman's Notes, March 2007, Malta; and    [2] R1-050271, “Evaluation of Diversity in Evolved UTRA”, Samsung, RAN1#40bis, Beijing China, April 2005.
The transmit diversity for ACK (Acknowledgement) channel and Cat0 (Category 0) bits has not been fully developed in the contemporary Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard specification. For the ACK channel, a complete solution that encompasses multiplexing, resource mapping and transmit diversity has not yet been proposed. For Cat0, the baseline assumption of SFBC (Space Frequency Block Coding) results in unnecessary additional UE (user equipment) complexity. This is because the fact that SFBC (Space Frequency Block Coding) works most efficiently with two modulated symbols at a time, while Cat0 bits only form one modulated symbol.
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is a technology to multiplex data in frequency domain. Modulation symbols are carried on frequency sub-carriers. The total bandwidth in an OFDM system is divided into narrowband frequency units called subcarriers. The number of subcarriers is equal to the FFT/IFFT size N used in the system. As a general rule, the number of subcarriers used for data is less than N because some of the subcarriers located at the edge of the frequency spectrum are reserved as guard subcarriers. As a general rule, no information may be transmitted on guard subcarriers.
A typical cellular radio system includes a collection of fixed base stations (BS) that define a radio coverage area or a cell. Typically, a non-line-of-sight (NLOS) radio propagation path exists between a base station and a mobile station due to natural and man-made objects that are situated between the base station and the mobile station. As a consequence, the radio waves propagate via reflections, diffractions and scattering. The arriving waves at the mobile station (MS) in the downlink direction (at the BS in the uplink direction) experience constructive and destructive additions because of different phases of the individual waves. This is due the fact that, at high carrier frequencies typically used in the cellular wireless communication, small changes in the differential propagation delays introduces large changes in the phases of the individual waves. When the MS is moving or when any change occurs in the scattering environment, the spatial variations in the amplitude and phase of the composite received signal will manifest themselves as the time variations known as Rayleigh fading or fast fading. The time-varying nature of the wireless channel requires very high signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) in order to provide desired bit error or packet error reliability.
Diversity is widely used to combat the effects of fast fading. The idea is to provide the receiver with multiple faded replicas of the same information-bearing signal. On the assumption of independent fading on each of the antenna branches, the probability that the instantaneous SNR is below a certain threshold on each branch is approximately pL where p is the probability that the instantaneous SNR is below the certain threshold on each antenna branch.
The methods of diversity that are suitable for use fall into the following categories: space, angle, polarization, field, frequency, time and multipath diversity. Space diversity may be achieved by using multiple transmit or receive antennas. The spatial separation between the multiple antennas is chosen so that the diversity branches experience fading with little or no correlation of the signals during the transit between the transmitting and receiving antennas. Transmit diversity uses multiple transmitting antennas in order to provide the receiver with multiple uncorrelated replicas of the same signal. Transmit diversity schemes may further be divided into open loop transmit diversity and closed-loop transmit diversity schemes. In an open loop transmit diversity approach, no feedback is required from the receiver. In one known arrangement of a closed loop transmit diversity, the receiver computes the phase and amplitude adjustment that should be applied at the transmitter antennas to maximize the received signal power at the receiver. In another arrangement of the closed loop transmit diversity referred to as selection transmit diversity (STD), the receiver provides feedback information to the transmitter on antenna(s) to be used for transmission.
Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuestion (HARQ) is widely used in communication systems to combat decoding failure and improve the reliability of data transmission.
N-channel synchronous Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuestion (HARQ) is often used in wireless communication systems because of the simplicity. For example, synchronous Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuestion (HARQ) has been accepted as the Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuestion (HARQ) scheme for long term evolution (LTE) uplink in 3GPP.
Typically, there is more than one user sharing the uplink resource in the uplink using HARQ, resulting a need for the base-station to send multiple ACK signals in the downlink. These DL (down link) ACK channels should be multiplexed and transmitted using the available transmit diversity scheme at the base-station, in order to minimize the base-station resources usage in both transmission power and time-frequency transmission opportunity, for a given target coverage at a given bit error rate requirement. The solution in achieving this goal is not completed.
Dynamic Category 0 (Cat 0) bits is a LTE terminology used in 3GPP LTE standard body, which may also be referred to as PCFICH (i.e., physical control format indicator channel) The role of Cat0 is to support dimensioning (scaling) of the downlink control channel by indicating the number of downlink and uplink scheduling grants. The current working assumption 3GPP RAN WG1#48bis Chairman's Notes, March 2007, Malta is that the dynamic Cat0 bits has a maximum size of two bits, and should be transmitted every subframe where a control channel element (CCE) is present. The information conveyed by Cat0 bits includes, but not limited to, the number of OFDM symbols used for all control channels in the subframe. The transmit diversity of the Cat0 bits is not finalized, and it is the objective of the present invention to provide a simple and efficient transmit diversity scheme that captures both spatial and frequency diversity in the channel.